Hidden Feeligs
by DreamingXxx
Summary: Danny and Dougie have hidden their true feelings for each other for years, but Danny decides enough is enough. Pones.


**I wrote this a while ago, and kinda forgot about it, but I found it earlier and thought I might as well put it up here :) I don't usually write slash, but hey, what the hell :)**

**Don't own McFly :)**

* * *

The club was booming. The bass pounding, bodies grinding against each other. The smell of sweat and alcohol mixed with smoke. Rihanna's voice echoing in people's ears. Within the crowd of partying people were a group of four, Danny, Tom, Dougie and Harry. Better known as the band McFLY. Both Harry and Tom were having whispered conversations with their wives. Danny and Dougie however were silent, quietly sipping their drinks. Both had just broken up with their own girlfriends.

Eventually, both Tom and Harry left to dance with their other halves, leaving Danny and Dougie to drink away their sorrows.

"This is crap." Dougie declared, having enough of watching couples grinding up against each other, getting tired of the loud music.

"True dat." Danny agreed, putting down his now empty glass.

"Wanna go back to mine, we can just watch a movie. Better than sitting here doing nothing, getting a headache." Dougie offered. Danny nodded in agreement and they both left the noisy club. Dougie didn't tell his band mate the real reason he wanted to spend time alone with him.

Truth was, Dougie had a massive crush on Danny, ever since they did the shoot for Attitude. He kept it a secret though, too afraid of being rejected by everyone, but most of all, by Him. So he kept going out with Frankie, but she found out and left him. So he turned to alcohol to down his sorrows, ended up in rehab and then found Lara. She was nice enough, but it didn't take long for her to find out who Dougie's heart really belonged to. So he ended up alone, thinking, wishing that now that his crush was single as well, things will go his way.

What Dougie didn't know was that Danny felt exactly the same way, ever since Dougie first auditioned for the band. Danny was the main reason Dougie even made it into the band. Tom thought he was too young, but Danny persuaded him otherwise. The reason Danny was even single was because Georgia heard him saying Dougie's name in his sleep. She had left the next morning. But Danny knew he should tell his band mate his feelings, he had to eventually, because it was obvious they weren't going away sometime soon.

As Danny walked next to Dougie to Dougie's house, he decided that this was the night. This was the night he was going to tell his best friend how he really felt.

They entered Dougie's house and both collapsed onto the sofa.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Dougie asked his beautiful friend.

"Dunno... The Notebook? That film is amazing!" Danny found his chance. Romantic film.

"All right then." Dougie smiled. He remembered the last time they watched that film, they would've kissed then, but Tom had to ruin the moment. Dougie put the film on and they watched, getting comfortable. Danny put his arm around Dougie, who grinned widely, and leaned on him, snuggling against him. Danny smiled. It was working! Dougie was just overjoyed at only Danny's presence.

The film came to an end but neither one of them moved, to content in their position. Danny massaged Dougie's waist, where his hand had been throughout the film.

"Uhh... Dougie? I have something I really need to tell you." Danny said nervously. He was ready to say it.

"Ok," Dougie sat straighter up, sensing the nervousness in his friend's voice, knowing that whatever Danny had to say was important.

"Uhh... I like you Dougie... a lot. I have ever since you auditioned for the band. I...I think I might... love you." Danny said, finding his hands interesting, his face red.

Dougie blinked a couple of times, not believing that this was actually happening. Did his crush just say that he loved him?! He was over the moon.

"Doug, say something please." Danny begged, looking up at Dougie, scared that he had scared his best friend away. Dougie just shook his head and leaned over to Danny, pressing his lips against Danny's. Danny responded immediately, in pure bliss.

"I love you too, Dan." Dougie murmured against Danny's lips.


End file.
